Fuck Em Only We Know
by BrooklynBeauty1025
Summary: Swan Queen. High School AU. Regina thinks Emma is sabotaging prom to enact her revenge. However, Emma is only trying to make everything perfect for the queen before she lets go of everything for good.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You did this!" Regina Mills yelled loudly at Emma Swan. "Is this your way at getting back at me?" She was livid and her fury was written all over her face. "I can't believe it you're not even trying to defend yourself," she said accusingly as Emma just stood there. "What's going on here?" Mary Margaret Blanchard asked with great concern. Again, Emma gave no answer and just stood there. What was she supposed to say? She was tired of arguing with Regina and this confrontation was the last thing she wanted to happen. Everything was supposed to go smoothly, but stupid people wanted to mess it up. "You know what? I don't need this right now. I have better things to do than waste my time on…" Regina was suddenly cut off with the sound of the microphone's feedback noise.

"Attention everyone, we are now announcing this year's prom king and queen," Mallory Crowe said to the crowd. Regina was still looking at Emma furiously. She couldn't let it go. "Ladies and gentlemen, the 2012 prom king and queen—I don't believe this—_Daniel Hayes and Regina Mills_," Mallory said dejectedly. She was so stunned at what she had just read that she ran off the stage. Regina couldn't help but gloat at Emma. "Oh my gosh! I won! This is my moment, I own prom." She pushed her out of the way as she and Daniel walked toward the stage.

As Regina left her, Emma smirked while looking at the ground. "Woah, she actually won," Mary Margaret remarked. "I didn't know people voted for her," David Nolan said amusedly. "What are you smiling about?" Mary Margaret asked Emma. "It was me; I was the one who voted for her, 150 times." She said with a smile on her face as she looked at Regina. She was the most beautiful girl in that ballroom. Her crystal-encrusted black dress shimmered under the light. She was the moon and universe in Emma's eyes. Anyone with a perfect set of eyes could see how much love was pouring out of her. "I wasn't trying to sabotage her, I was making sure she gets her dream prom, the happy ending she truly deserves." No matter how huge she smiled at Mary Margaret, her eyes couldn't hide the fact that she was also hurting. Principal Gold took over the microphone, "now Storybrooke Knights, kindly please clear the dance floor for the king and queen dance."

Daniel held his hand out to Regina as he led her to the dance floor. The DJ played _Prom Theme_ by Fountains of Wayne for the couple's dance. They were slow dancing. Regina rested her head on Daniel. In the eyes of the others Regina Mills was on top of the world, she was the prom queen and it couldn't be any better. But why did it feel like she won nothing? She should feel happy, but somehow she felt rather empty. She switched her head to the other side and caught a glimpse of Emma looking at her with yearning in her eyes. She quickly looked away once their eyes met.

"And that's my cue. I need to get some air," Emma said to Mary Margaret and David. "Do you want us to go with you?" David asked her. "No, I need to clear to my mind. Enjoy prom." With that, Emma made her way to the courtyard.

Regina and Daniel swayed slowly to the music. She slightly pulled away from him with a confused gaze. "You're my first love, you know? I've always dreamt of going to prom with you ever since I can remember," she said with a sad smile on her face. "Well, we're here right now, like it is meant to be." He said reassuringly. "Yes, I know. Everything has gone perfectly." Daniel knew exactly where this conversation was going. "But everything seems like a memory now," Regina admitted. "I know I should be happy and be in the moment, but I don't know why I just can't." She leaned on him and he pulled her close in a tight embrace. "Maybe, you're just dancing with the wrong person," he said sadly. She pulled away and gazed into his eyes. "I'm not blind, Regina. I can see it in your face. You're in love with someone else." She tried to protest but he cut her off. "It's okay. Things happen and sometimes it's meant to be that way." Regina didn't know what to say. Was he ending things with her? She felt relieved and sad at the same time. She still tried to hold onto him though. "No. It's supposed to be _you_ and me. You are my happy ending. I love you."

Daniel pushed her away gently. "Keep saying that, maybe it'll come true. Regina, I love you, but I can't be the one for you anymore. It's clear you love Miss Swan. Don't even try to deny it or you will only hurt yourself. So, I am letting you go." Though it was hard for him to let her go, Daniel was very genuine. He wanted Regina to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. "So are you suggesting that I stop dancing with you and run after her?" Regina smiled at him with great relief. "_Yes_! Go! Go or else you're going to miss the girl!" Daniel gave her one last kiss on the cheek. She hugged him tightly and said, "thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes.**_

**Okay, I totally forgot to write an introduction to this fic in the first chapter (since I'm new to all of this), so I'm doing it right now. I've had this story in my mind for quite a while, I guess now is the time to share it with all of you guys. The title "Fuck Em Only We Know" came from a song with the same name by Banks (listen to it!) and it captures the love story I wish I had when I was in high school. So now I'm writing a romantic tale about how I imagined things would have been like if I had a love interest. What better way to express it than to use two of my favorite badass tv characters as my main characters.**

**Just to clarify, in this chapter, Emma is reminiscing and the italicized parts are memories. Enjoy friends!**

**Chapter 2**

Under the pale moonlight, her golden curls were shining like a bright star. A broken star was what she would say. She sat alone in her red dress beneath the apple tree in the courtyard. She breathed the brisk air of spring night. She thought she had done the right thing after what happened between them. She gave Regina what she desired the most, but still she felt really empty and unhappy. "Fuck! They weren't kidding when they said 'straight girls will fuck you up,'" she laughed at the absurdity of her situation. She closed her eyes and memories came flooding in to her mind, back to their first interaction during their junior year, when she had barely moved to Storybrooke.

* * *

><p><em>Regina had been having a bad day and she needed to take out her anger on someone. It just happened that Emma was in the library that day and posed as a perfect target. "You're sitting on my seat," Regina said sassily. She looked up and her green eyes met the fiery brown-eyed beauty. Emma raised her right eyebrow and looked at her with a "really-bitch" face. "Look around. The library is pretty much empty, you can sit anywhere else." Regina wasn't used to not having her way, so she picked Emma's belongings and tossed it to the other table. "Oooh, there's a spot for you. Now move!" Emma could not believe Regina's audacity to toss her stuff. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She leaned back and did not budge at all. "You're not moving?" Regina said threateningly. Her face displayed anger and annoyance, which Emma found somewhat attractive. "I don't think so. My butt is pretty much glued to this chair," she said mockingly with a smug look on her face.<em>

_Regina slammed her first onto the desk. "I don't know who you are, but I will make your life a living hell—if it is the last thing I ever do." With that warning, she walked away and left Emma in awe. _

_When the bell rang to conclude sixth period, Emma quickly got up from her seat and walked out of school. She saw Regina getting picked up in a black Mercedes-Benz and thought, "great another privileged kid." She walked home in solitude. Storybrooke was just another town where she felt like she did not belong. Her new foster parents were kind, as well as their daughter Mary Margaret, but it still felt like she did not fit in their family. They were so proper and too poised for her taste. However, they always tried to include and share their lives with her. For the first time in her life, she had a key to a home where she was wanted and maybe this time it would be different._

_She reached the Blanchards' home and saw that her foster parents were waiting for her. "Emma, darling, how was your first day of school?" Eva Blanchard asked. Emma thought of what happened in the library and replied, "It was interesting, thank you for asking." She smiled hoping they'd let her go, so she could just stay in her room and nap. "Did you meet anyone?" Leopold Blanchard chimed in. "I did, but it wasn't all that pleasant," she said. "Well you look tired, darling. Why don't you go inside and rest? Your father and I are just going to meet up with some people. We are getting home late, so I trust you and Snow to fend for yourselves. I left money on the counter, so you guys can get dinner." Emma was taken aback when Eva labeled Leopold as her father. She felt surprisingly happy. She never had foster parents that would call themselves as her parents. It was always mister this or miss that, never dad or mom, but she was still hesitant to call Eva mom. "Thank you, Mrs. Blanchard. I'll let Mary Margaret know, when she gets home." Her foster mom smiled at her and touched her face, "You know you can call me mom, Emma. Like it or not, you're part of this family now." She hugged Emma, "Alright my darling, take care and call us if you need anything or if something happens." She let go of Emma and walked to the car where Leopold was waiting._

_Mary Margaret came home an hour after her parents left. She walked inside the house and found that it was empty. She knew her parents left and wondered where Emma had gone. She walked upstairs and knocked on Emma's room. She opened the door with a dazed look on her face. "Oh hey, Mary Margaret. Sorry, I was taking a nap and I didn't hear you come in." She rubbed her eyes as she yawned. "It's okay. Did you eat yet?" Mary Margaret asked. "Nope. Your mom left money for dinner, though." Emma said looking at her raven-haired foster sister. "Great. Do you like Chinese food?"_

_The deliveryman came an hour later with their food. "Thank god the food is here! I'm starving," Emma said loudly. They watched something on Netflix as they ate dinner. "Can I ask you something?" Emma said and Mary Margaret nodded. "Why does your mom call you Snow?" They both took a bite first before Mary Margaret answered her. "Well Mary Margaret is a handful to say. So she calls me Snow instead." Emma just looked at her and laughed. "Really?" Mary Margaret laughed, "No, but yes my name is a handful to say. Well, mother calls me Snow just like Snow White." It did make sense though, Mary Margaret had skin white as snow and her hair was dark as a raven. "I guess it makes sense, now that I am looking at you. You're like the real version though, Snow," Emma said. "Great now you're calling me Snow." _

_"So how was your first day of school? Did you meet anyone?" Mary Margaret asked. "It was okay. I managed to pissed someone off, so I guess that was interesting," Emma described her first day. "Who?" Mary Margaret pretty much knew everyone who attended Storybrooke High. "I didn't catch her name." Three people came to Mary Margaret's mind when Emma said this person was a she. "Well, describe her to me." Emma squinted her eyes as she tried to recall what happened at school. "She is pretty hot," she said as she nodded. "That's very descriptive," Mary Margaret said sarcastically. "Let me finish! Well like I said she is pretty hot, but she was extremely rude. Anyway she looks like she's mixed, maybe biracial? Latina and something else? She had brown eyes and brown hair. Her hair is up to her shoulders." Mary Margaret raised her hand to stop Emma. "I know exactly who you're talking about."_

_"Who is she? And what the hell is wrong with her?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret took out her yearbook from last year and opened it up to Regina's picture. "I know exactly who she is, Regina Mills," she said as she pointed at her picture. "Man! Even her name sounds so pretentious! Regina? Is she like the H.B.I.C?" Emma could not help but laugh and Mary Margaret looked confused. "H.B.I.C?" She laughed with Emma. "Yea, head-bitch-in-charge? The queen bee? Because if she is, her name suits her."_

_"I guess so," Mary Margaret said. "Our families have a long history. There so much bad blood going on and sometimes it's just so ridiculous. She hates my guts because of that. Anyway, try not to piss her off. We don't want our parents to get involved in another feud," she remarked. Emma was intrigued and wanted to know more about the family history and wanted to get to know Regina even more._

**Thank you for reading! :D Any kind of reviews will be greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Notes_. Just to clarify, this chapter is still a flashback.**

**Chapter 3**

Several days had passed since the incident in the library. Emma couldn't get that Mills girl out of her head. Her enigmatic energy intrigued her, even though she was quite possibly one of the rudest girls in Storybrooke. Even with Snow's warning, Emma could not help but look for Regina. She felt like a moth drawn to flame, she just had to try and get closer.

She observed Regina from afar, trying to gather information about her. She was regarded as the queen of the school, a goddess in her own right; schoolboys threw themselves at her feet. She was so poised, so elegant, always dressed nicely. It was like she didn't try at all—she was just effortlessly beautiful. She had a way about her that could make anyone crazy for her. It was probably with the way she talks—very intense, especially with the way she gazed at people. It was as if she was enchanting them with her dark, mysterious eyes, that always left them breathless and desiring for more.

She found out that she was part of the cheerleading squad and the president of the junior council. She saw Regina, the Queen Bee, be ruthless to the students of Storybrooke High with her posse of other it-girls, the not-so-innocent Kathryn Midas and the pretentious Mallory Crowe. They taunted other students with hostile words. Despite the fact they were mean girls, most girls still wanted to be a part of their tiny group and hormonal teenage boys wanted to be their knights in shining armor.

* * *

><p>One late afternoon in the midst of the deserted quad, Emma found Regina sitting under the apple tree, reading a big brown book. She approached her slowly and tried to be casual as possible. "So you're stalking me now, Miss Swan," Regina said without looking. "How did you know I was here without looking? And you know my name, wow!" Emma babbled like an idiot. "Unlike you, I'm not an idiot Miss Swan. I've seen you follow me around school. Besides, I have eyes and ears everywhere. I know everything that goes on here," she said with her sultry voice. "Now, why are you here and why have you been following me?"<p>

Emma stood there with a confused look on her face. She really had no idea why she even bothered to follow the Mills girl around. She squinted her eyes as she was trying to look for answers in her mind.

_Yea, I follow you around, because I think you're interesting and you are pretty attractive. No, that's too direct. What the hell do I say?_

Regina grew impatient of Emma's endeavor to reply. "I have no time for this," she said and stood up. As she started to walk away, Emma tried to stop her as she blocked her way. "Wait—hold on—Regina," she started to say but Regina interrupted her. "That's a bit informal, don't you think? You don't know me. I certainly don't see why you felt the need to call me by my first name."

"Uh—uh," nothing came out from her mouth.

"What do you want, Miss Swan?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking—maybe we could be friends?" Emma said as she shrugged her shoulders slowly and her voice cracked. Regina let out a low chuckle and smirked at Emma. "What makes you think that?" She moved closer to Emma, their faces were just inches apart. "I know you, Miss Swan. You're one of the Blanchards. Your association with them makes it impossible for any—_any_ connection between the two of us." Regina snarled at her and sashayed away.

_Hot damn! She looks pretty hot when she gets angry_. Emma shook her head and muttered, "what is wrong with me?" She lightly punched the tree in front of her and saw that Regina left her book on the bench. She smiled as she found a reason to see her again.

Regina frantically looked for her book everywhere. She had turned her bag inside out and to no avail, she could not find it. Like a light bulb that flickered suddenly, she realized that she had left it under the apple tree. She walked back to quad and found the Swan girl reading the book beneath the tree.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled as she walked towards Emma. She abruptly closed the book and looked up, "reading a book?" Regina snatched it from her quickly. "Woah, woah, woah! I know you're uptight as fuck—but I didn't know you can get like this over a _fairytale_ book!" Emma joked and laughed, but when she saw Regina was not as amused as she was, she stopped.

Regina clutched on to her book tightly. Her brown eyes swelled up with tears. Emma looked away quickly, as she didn't want to see the brunette be so vulnerable. "It's all I have of him," she confessed as tears slowly cascaded down her face. "He used to read me stories from this," she slowly sat down. She bawled her eyes out and Emma who was never good at comforting people, embraced her.

* * *

><p>It was beginning to get dark, but they were still at the quad. Regina, who slumped her body against Emma, opened up to her. "My father gave me this book when I was ten years old," she said. "It was a birthday present since my age turned into double digits. He said that these stories give hope; that I should read them whenever I feel down." She smiled as she reminisced those precious memories.<p>

"Is that the reason why you were reading it earlier today?"

"Yes. Ever since my father passed away, my mother had been putting a lot of pressure on me. 'Do this. Don't do that. You have to be the best, Regina.'" She shook her head and sighed deeply. "This book is my escape. I feel closer to daddy." She smiled at Emma as their eyes locked onto each other.

Her brown eyes captivated the heart of the blonde. Even though it was dark, her smile blinded Emma. It felt like she was going to explode. _How the hell did this happen? Oh Regina Mills, you will be the death of me. _ Emma thought to herself. She blinked to escape the trance she was in before something happened. "I think we should get going." She stood up and extended her hand to Regina. "I'll walk you home."

The walk home was pleasant. Neither one of them was talking, but being in each other's company was enough. It was a brisk autumn night; the slight breeze gave them the chills. The sky was filled with stars, which slightly lit up the streets of Storybrooke.

They reached Mifflin Street and Regina held Emma back. "Thank you, Emma, for walking me home, but I can't let you walk me all the way." Emma seemed confused since she completely forgot the history of their families for a second. "Of course," she replied. She felt hurt but she knew exactly why. "Like I said, you are a Blanchard. My mother hates your guts already."

"Do you hate me?"

"I-don't-want-to-kill-you—_yet_, so I guess—but if you mention anything to anyone about what happened today, I _will_ end you."

"Alright."

They smiled and walked the opposite direction. Those words were enough to make her smile all the way home.

**Hope you liked it! :D I'm going to try and finished this before I have to go back to school. Bleh.**


End file.
